Jumin Han
Jumin Han is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is the son of a wealthy family and the heir of the C&R International company. He is always on business trips and only talks about work or mature topics, which is why he doesn't know about youth slang or commoner food. Jumin loves to talk about his cat, Elizabeth 3rd, and how beautiful she is. However, no matter how wealthy he may be, he hates gold-diggers and the girlfriends of his father. Personality Jumin is a quiet, serious and cautious man who prefers to act mature. Despite this, he is interested in young slang and loves to talk about cats, especially his own, Elizabeth 3rd. He also enjoys teasing Zen about his cat allergy in the chat room. He is often surrounded by rumors concerning his sexuality, leading the press and other members of the RFA to tease him for possibly being gay. He views situations objectively, and wants others to be like him. He is a workaholic, which is shown through how he works Jaehee to the bone and is often until night at the office. Jumin disregards others' opinions of him, so he lives his life how he thinks is right. Jumin does not care for relationships because he thinks it isn't worth it, preferring to focus on his work and cat instead. This gives him the impression to others of a cold man or even a robot. He also keeps his work relationships strictly professional, believing that his employees will do anything as long as they are paid to. As Jumin has a high status, he lives luxuriously, but he hates people that only like him for his money. Jumin has his own sense of humor which the most RFA members do not understand, and at most times, isn't very funny but he doesn't care. Despite of his cold and objective perspective, Jumin treasures the members of RFA so much that when needed, he would use his authority to help them without hesitation. Appearance Jumin is a tall young man with a slim body. He is 184 cm (72.44 inches) tall and he weighs 78 kg (171.9 pounds). He has messy black hair that sometimes appears brown. He has sharp grey to eyes. He also has a very pale complexion. He is often seen wearing his formal suit even when he is in his penthouse. It consists of a striped long white shirt, a black vest, jacket, tie, pants and shoes. On his right chest on the suit is a little pocket with a violet handkerchief. In the Normal Ending, Jumin is seen wearing his casual attire which consists of a long white shirt covered by a yan sweater, an open dark blue jacket and long black pants which he used to wear when he was the Director of C&R. In the After Ending, Jumin is seen with slicked back hair and his usual attire with his jacket unbuttoned. But the tie is dark red and not black as always, Jumin wears sunglasses too. At the party, Jumin is seen wearing a formal suit, which is more dark blue. He is wearing a white long shirt and white gloves. Background Jumin grew up in luxury. He is one of the current directors of C&R, a massive conglomerate that appears to have businesses in multiple areas (from wine that cats can drink to coffee shops), although it is said in one of the chats that they are currently attempting to expand globally. Due to his very privileged upbringing, Jumin has a very different perspective on the world, which often brings him into direct conflict with Zen. Regardless, he doesn't particularly seem to care what others think about him. He works hard as a member of the RFA and as a Director of C&R, even to the point that Jaehee admits that Jumin works harder than she does. Jumin also has a very positive relationship with his father, Chairman Han, with the two often exchanging expensive gifts. However, Chairman Han is a womanizer, and as a child Jumin was subjected to a revolving door of women in his life. Chairman Han divorced his mother and remarried his step-mother, who he is now separated from. At the start of the game, Chairman Han has just entered into a relationship with Glam Choi, and has announced his plans to divorce his second wife and remarry for a third time. Jumin is skeptical of Glam's intentions; due to his aloof and logical nature, Jumin was able to see that the women in his father's life were simply using him for his vast wealth. He also fears for the fate of the company, as his father's womanizing ways could cause their stocks to plummet. As such, Jumin has developed a natural distrust for women. At the start of his route, Chairman Han has declared his intentions to marry Glam Choi, and wishes to arrange a marriage between Jumin and Glam's student, Sarah. Deep Story SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.. Throughout this route, Jumin will struggle significantly with his emotions and thoughts. Having never truly experienced a relationship, and having suppressed his feelings for the sake of efficiency, his sudden interest in the protagonist sends him into a tailspin. With Sarah doing whatever she could to win Jumin's affections, Jumin becomes exceedingly paranoid, afraid that she and Glam will kidnap his beloved cat, Elizabeth 3rd. This leads to Jumin locking his pet in a large cage. Seven originally suggests the protagonist visit him because of his inability to work after becoming paranoid about Elizabeth 3rd's wellbeing and Jaehee arranges for the protagonist to be sent to his penthouse. When the protagonist is put in danger by the appearance of the mysterious hacker, Jumin has her live with him in his suite. However, her visit soon becomes more like a prison sentence as Jumin forbids her from leaving his apartment for her own safety. His paranoia is only aggravated after Elizabeth 3rd manages to escape and disappear. Jumin comes to the conclusion that he was really just projecting his unrequited feelings for Rika onto Elizabeth 3rd, and with his cat's disappearance he can now direct his efforts to something else. He expresses affection towards the protagonist, but so many emotions jumbled up inside him, that he ended up seemingly obsessive. He plans on keeping her with him until the hacker issue and Glam Choi's scheme has been resolved, to ensure her safety. Normal Ending In the normal ending, things happen similarly to the good ending, except Jumin resigns and he doesn't reveal you are his girlfriend to the press. After a time skip to a year later, Jumin and his employees set up a surprise birthday party for you. The employees call you Mrs. Han and say how helpful and nice you've been. Jumin is proud to have you as his wife. Bad Endings Like all the other main characters, there are 3 bad story endings in Jumin's route, and 3 bad relationship endings if the player fails to get enough hearts by the various game branches within his route. Bad Story Ending 1 The player is called into a meeting with Jumin and Jaehee. Sarah and Chairman Han interrupt it. After Chairman leaves, the player and Sarah get into a fight. Jumin enjoys watching it, and even asks Jaehee to get him some popcorn. After a time skip, the employees are talking about Jumin's girlfriend (you) being the new sales manager. Jaehee later officially introduces the player in the meeting as a new member to the company. Bad Story Ending 2 The player acts obsessive towards Jumin, thus provoking his desires to 'lock her up'. The player's actions does not help Jumin solve his tangled emotions, but instead provoke darker thoughts and emotions inside him. Eventually, on day 8, the only option available to the player is to ask Jumin to not let her ever escape. Jumin then ties the player up, put tracking gadgets on the player, alarms around the penthouse. Bad Story Ending 3 The player acts as if she is imprisoned, continuously reject Jumin, and wants to escape the penthouse. V later comes in and convinces him to let you go home. Jumin is sorry for not letting you go and hopes to see you tomorrow in the dress he got you. When the player gets home, the hacker is waiting for you. He wants revenge on Seven, but Seven's too strong, so he wants to make him feel guilty. The hacker talks about a switch and seems to activate a bomb in Rika's apartment, killing both the hacker and the player. So it is proven that Rika's apartment is not safe yet, just like what Jumin stated. Bad Relationship Ending 3 When Jumin comes home on day 10, the MC insists on leaving. Jumin refuses, again citing her safety. Jumin then confronts the MC about if she has lost interest in him. Before she can answer, V arrives. The MC takes this opportunity to try and escape by distracting the security guards, but Jumin quickly intervenes, and she is caught. Jumin does not understand why the MC is trying to run away, and V says plainly that it is because Jumin won't let her go home, and also mentions Seven's concerns that Jumin has been overly possessive. Jumin does not understand why the MC has an issue with him. While V and Jumin argue, the MC opens a window in Jumin's penthouse, and tries to escape. V notices a draft from an open window, and they both see the MC trying to crawl out. V warns how dangerous it is to open the window from that height, and Jumin calls out to her. The MC jumps from the window to escape from Jumin, and is killed. Good Ending Having collected sufficient evidence against Glam Choi and Sarah Choi, he invites them to RFA's party and publicly denounces them in front of his father. It is revealed that Glam Choi and Sarah are sisters, with Sarah having undergone extensive plastic surgery to differentiate her appearance from her sibling. It is revealed that the two are deeply in debt, and the scheme to marry Chairman Han and Jumin was hatched to get them back into financial stability. At the end of this call out, he proposes to the player in front of the paparazzi. After Ending It is revealed that the player and Jumin has gotten married shortly after the events of the Good Ending. The RFA members discuss about the prospects about their relationship, before going to the airport to welcome them back from their honeymoon. As both are swamped by reporters, Jumin requests the player to 'put herself above everyone's eyes... and put him in second place' as he wishes for her to choose 'a selfish life where she puts herself above everything else. The ending concludes with Jumin answering the reporters about how he truly loves his wife. Relationships Jaehee Kang Jumin and Jaehee seem to have a strict professional relationship, although a bit strained. Jumin does not hesitate to often say blunt, and rather hurtful things to Jaehee, such as stating he's tired of hearing her voice, and straight out saying he doesn't care about her health or well being. She is also the one tasked to watch over Elizabeth 3rd when Jumin is out of the country, much to Jaehee's displeasure. Jaehee does show a bit of respect to Jumin regardless, whether or not this is voluntary or her forcing herself to be respectful for the sake of her job is up for debate. Zen Zen says he hates Jumin, whom he often refers to as "Mr. Trust Fund Kid". Jumin takes great pleasure in teasing and making snide remarks about Zen, much to his annoyance. Most of the hatred seems to stem from Jumin's luxurious lifestyle, and cats, specifically Elizabeth 3rd, Jumin's cat, and of which Zen cannot stand to hear about or even see a photo who, due to his severe allergy to cat hair, going so far as to go into a sneezing fit off of one picture. V Jumin and V are childhood friends, having grown up in the same neighborhood. V was also the one who gave and named Jumin's prized cat, Elizabeth 3rd. Jumin respects and trusts V immensely, as evidenced by his willingness to treat the MC as a fellow RFA member off V's trust alone. This trust is also shown by his reactions during the end of 707's route, after V announced his departure of the RFA and went into hiding. Jumin was the only RFA member to still trust and believe in V, despite everyone else distrusting V as a result of V refusing to reveal his secrets. Yoosung He's distant with Yoosung, but is willing to help him (perhaps on account that Rika and V were/are both fond of Yoosung). He previously offered Yoosung an internship at his company, and has stated he will not withdraw his offer, even after Yoosung neglected his studies. 707 He does not interact with 707 much, but appears to acknowledge his skills. He also tries to find ways and means to avoid 707 from coming to his penthouse or giving Elizabeth 3rd to him, fearing that 707 might abuse Elizabeth 3rd in someway. Rika Jumin seems to have respect and trust for Rika, showing surprise after hearing that Rika ordered Seven to implant a bomb in her apartment. He feels that Rika can see his true self when she looks at him. It also seems that Jumin's feelings for Rika ran a bit deeper than friendship, as throughout his route he constantly states that Rika was never supposed to be his. Elizabeth 3rd Jumin loves Elizabeth 3rd and doesn't want Seven near her. He always tends to talk about her, no matter who's listening. Jumin spoils the cat and loves her very much. He never leaves her alone, which tends to irritate her, though she loves her owner. The spaceship reveals * He sometimes feels trapped when he's surrounded by his bodyguards. * He heard people express their anger through rapping, and is curious if it'd work. * He wishes to read the Urban Dictionary before he gets old. * He wishes he could sleep later than he gets to. * He understands Elizabeth 3rd's meows. * He wishes to make an arm warmer for cats. * He wishes to be more formal than "Ladies and gentleman..." in his speach openings. Trivia * His age is 27 in Korea due to East Asian age reckoning where a newborn baby is 1 year old already. ** Despite his international age as 26, the English translation of the story events in-game still has his age stated as 27 years old. This also applies to other characters. * Jumin knows a lot about wine but he doesn't really like to drink alcohol. * Due to his background, Jumin doesn't know a lot about commoner food. * His cat, Elizabeth 3rd, is a Persian cat. ** She was a gift from Rika and V to Jumin so that he doesn't feel lonely. ** Her name was given to her by V. *** The story behind her naming in real life is that one of Cheritz' staff found a cat and gave her for an adoption. The owner apparently gave her the name Elizabeth so that she will live like a queen. * His phone number is +82)010-8125-(#@) * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** His email is hjumin@cheritz.com ** His special talents include golf and foreign languages. ** He likes wine, cheese and tea, and dislikes nothing in particular. ** He likes women who don't approach him for his background and whose environment can be controlled by him - hence why he likes cat. ** He likes symmetrical patterns and striped patterns. ** He desires nothing; perhaps due to his wealth. ** His most used app is the phone ** His favorite quote is: "You must appeal to the profits rather than your intelligence in order to persuade someone." ** He has a habit of drinking wine regardless of the time and place whenever he is stressed. ** If he had a job unaffiliated with C&R, he would be managing his own company. ** For a first date, he would like buy an uninhabited island and spend some alone time together. Overall he would like to be alone with his date. ** If he had to give his date, he would like to gift her a choker with a pink diamond and place on her himself or a pair of pretty heels. ** With women, he has no preference in looks, but he wants them to be polite and punctual. * His preferred outfit is three piece suit. * He prefers pinstriped suits, and says that diagonals make him anxious. * He got a book from Rika which he should read if he can't sleep. ** He stated that he haven't finished it, and won't because it was her last gift. * Jumin is not very savvy with technology, evidenced due to his lack of knowledge in the "who's there" feature in the messenger chat, and the fact he does not know how to work a vending machine, as stated by Jaehee. * There is an error in Jumin's height. In the inital English translation, he is stated to be 183 cm whereas in the Korean version he is 184 cm. * Even though Jumin is not savvy with technology, he has a Grey Station and a Zet Box which are very likely based on the Play Station and the Xbox. * According to 707's voice actor Youngsun Kim, Jumin's voice actor Yongwoo Shin had a tough time voicing him (probably due to Jumin's voice type) that he doesn't want to do something like that again. * In Casual Story's common route, Zen states Jumin is Chairman Han's eldest son, implying that he has younger siblings and most likely half-siblings. * In Deep Story text messages with Jaehee, Jumin is said to not like sweets. * He has broken the fourth wall by telling MC, "Don't play the game too late, (name)". * In his route, Jumin has stated that he attended a university overseas/abroad. * He doesn't like slaves. * In a phone call, Jumin reveals that the last time he spoke with his mother was two years ago and that she is currrently traveling the world. * His official title at C&R International is Project Director Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story